


A Particular Proposition

by AmongSkies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional, F/M, Hurt, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmongSkies/pseuds/AmongSkies
Summary: The gunslinger receives a proposition against an old love, wanted dead or alive for misdemeanors.





	1. Chapter 1

After Overwatch separated, Jesse McCree had taken to his own ways although this time it wasn't such a dreadful manner. Instead of working within a gang for reasons he shuddered to remember, he dealt with work that was just. It was cases that cops refused to take, that no one dared to speak about. He wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty by now and really, what did he have to lose?

He'd get more blood on his hands; however, this time it was for all the right reasons. He'd make people proud, his line of work wouldn't be as malicious as his early years.

He had already left behind anything that was worthwhile with the destruction of Overwatch and maybe that in itself was a mistake. Then again he wasn't about to stay behind for the aftermath and ruin of the event. He took contracts and propositions nowadays for whatever he deemed to be right and if it wasn't, he didn't mind declining the offer no matter the sum of money he was tempted with. Money wasn't his reason anyway so it didn't matter to him in the long run.

"I have a proposition for you, gunslinger."

The man tapped his finger against the edge of his cigar, placing it back into his mouth for another intake of it. His expression was of mild interest, it was easier to negotiate that way after all. Pretend you're not interested and chances were it might work out in your favor if you were good at it. "And?" He questioned, propping his boots up on the table the pair was situated at, his spurs making a distant click as they hit the wood, almost digging into the polish. "What's it?"

The cowboy was clad in his typical getup, his dusty clothes adorned as well as his armor. For the most part he kept his look that he had at Overwatch, it was what he had gotten used to. Although there were a few adjustments to the kind of armor that he originally wore. He didn't see the use in getting rid of something that worked perfectly fine if he could just alter it to make it better. Besides, he doubted he would be seeing anyone from his Overwatch days around these parts, it was extremely unlikely. Absently, he adjusted his crimson serape, watching from under his old hat as the fabric shifted and contorted until he settled it back into place, waiting for an answer.

A raised eye was what he got in response, a curious inquiry to the gunslinger's demeanor and attitude. Perhaps a ploy and yet perhaps not. Did he really not have that much of an interest? Well maybe he would when he was given the bounty papers and case. "It's for a doctor, said to be using patients turned in to their care for experimentation."

He laughed, watching the woman sharpen her fingernails with a file as if she were as relaxed as he was. He knew better than that, much better. Keeping the brim of his hat tilted down over half of his face, he spoke. "Ya want me to track a doc'? Tha's ya great threat?" Disbelief filled his voice, a little shocked yet he didn't show it well to her. It was a proposition after all, a contract. Surely there was a reason for it. "Usin' dead fools that've poor luck ain't anythin' to kill over." He pointed out, it had to be more just than that if he was going to take on a contract to murder one that most likely did more good than bad in this world and that was something in itself.

"You don't understand, bounty hunter, apparently it's intentional sabotage during the patient's operation. This particular doctor has been purposefully killing their patients during operations, making it look like an accident and later using them for their own experiments and misdemeanors." The contractor made herself more clear as he didn't seem like he was getting the concept and the need for his resources and skills. "It has to be you, you're the man for the job as far as the rumors go or else I wouldn't have bothered coming to find you."

She leveled her gaze carefully at him, tilting her head to the side to be able to see the vigilante's face as much as possible underneath that damned hat. "Is that just enough for you?"

The cowboy took his boots off the wood, placing his elbows down on the table and leaning forward to glance over the woman's face, looking for tell tales of a lie and yet he discovered none. His hand came up to push his hat upward, a smirk covering his face before he took the cigar out of his mouth and pretended to examine it carefully yet again expressing how the decision was his to make. "Ya captured my interest, you got yourself a deal."

He held his hand out toward her, a motion gesturing for her to hand something over to him. For a moment, confusion covered her face though she regained her composure carefully and handed over the slip of paper that called for the bounty and what the reward was to be.

"You gotta be kiddin'..." He whispered, reading it over and scanning details and the kind of reward that was listed if captured, dead or alive.

 

 

* * *

 

**_WANTED_ **  
**_DEAD OR ALIVE_ **

_DOCTOR/SCIENTIST_  
**_$100 000 REWARD_ **  
_APPROACH WITH CAUTION_

_Wanted for intentional murder, disturbing the peace and disruption of justice_

 

* * *

 

 

There was no photo of the wanted doctor nor was there a proper name to state who it was, just an intense reward, a brief description and potential locations of where the suspect might be found on the back of the slip. If he was lucky, this would be easy and he'd find them at one of those if not... It was about to get a whole lot more difficult for the gunslinger.

The contractor looked up to him, her eyes watching his expression to detect what he was feeling, his brows were drawn together and his lips were tight as he read the paper. "Hm? What is it?"

He raised an inquisitive eye in her direction, showing her the paper and pointing to the stated reward. Was she serious with a high amount like that? Most of his bounties never went up that high unless the suspect had done serious wrong. "How much trouble's 'ey causin'? With a reward like that... Must be somethin' wicked."

"I'm not kidding if that's what you think, the reward is legitimate and you'll receive it once I hear word and have proof of your accomplishment. I trust you'll be able to handle something like this since it is around your caliber, correct?" She asked him, folding her hands together and setting them down in front of her to create a professional and serious air for him. "Or am I making a mistake asking you to take this on?"

"Correct, ya ain't wrong 'bout that much, justice is my caliber. Ain't makin' no mistake askin' m'self." He stated, turning the paper back over to face himself and glancing it over once more just to make sure he hadn't misread anything on it. His eyes clearly weren't playing tricks on him. What the doctor was doing to their patient's, if the reward was that high, must be something dreadful. He supposed he would find out in due time besides it was his line of work after all and it would hopefully make for quick work too. Besides how much would a doctor be able to do to him if he was armed? He doubted much at all. "Long's this is legit, I ain't a problem with it. It's in good hands."

A grin grew on the woman's lips and she sat back against her chair, looking satisfied at the deal she had created for herself and, well, it would be worth it to strike peace in the world with the doctor out of the picture. The gunslinger really didn't know anything, did he? "I knew it would be, I hear good things so I expect failure is not an option."

His fingers plucked the cigar from his lips, his other hand moving forward to grasp around the drink he had left untouched on the table in front of him during their negotiations. He took a swig from its contents, swallowing heartily before placing it down once more, the cup now drained and the cigar back in its rightful place. "Ain't one to fail, you made a good choice." He told her, pushing back his chair and getting to his feet, readying to leave.

He shifted to the side, taking the paper in his hands before folding it up into his pocket. His hand found its way to the brim of his hat and he tilted it down to her in acknowledgement. "Be back b'fore y'know it."

Her hand raised to stop him so he wouldn't leave quite yet, a concentrated expression plastering itself against her features as she stared at him intently. "Hold on a minute, don't I at least get to know your name since I'm dealing with you after all?"

He regarded her briefly, almost thinking to tell her then shook his head. He never did and he wouldn't start now, his contracts didn't have any reason to know his identity further than that he was a gunslinger for just hire. That was all, he was professional after all. "In this business, there ain't any need for it, yours or mine."

The gunslinger left, hearing something said behind him though choosing to ignore it. If it was her persistence, he didn't have any need for it nor did she have a need for his identity. It was just his line of work, it was business. He took contracts, he finished them, he vanished.

There was nothing necessary more than that, involvement was not his particular style.

Removing the cigar once more, he pinched it out with his fingers, letting it fall to the ground once he was outside of the tavern then kept walking, not looking back. The first address on the list was his destination and his eyes were set dead ahead.

And a doctor, huh? This would be an easy hunt and kill.

Jesse McCree had nothing to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit goes to the lovely person that wrote out the headcanon and graciously gave me permission to write it out into a fic! Thank you, I hope I do it justice.
> 
> Any and all feedback is appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

The gunslinger had been on the road for days by now searching one location after another and yet turning up empty handed each time with no sign of the wanted medic. the ones that had been printed neatly on the back of the bounty slip. He was just about getting desperate now, the assignment was taking longer than his usual bounties did and the cowboy prided himself in a good job quickly done. He had a reputation to keep up. From that, he was on the verge of going from hospital to hospital, showing the wanted sign and hoping that asking about the medic would reveal their whereabouts.

Then again that wasn't the best idea that he could come up with. It was probably the worst way of handling the bounty.

The situation made irritation surge through him and he wasn't the type to get riled up about such a thing usually but a doctor giving him this much trouble? It was unheard of although perhaps that was the trick. A doctor would be able to hide easily, keep themselves from getting found and blend in easily among anyone else without making a fuss or commotion. At this point, he might just be looking too hard and in the wrong spots, it couldn't be as difficult as it seemed.

There was something about it.

"Ain't nothin' gonna stop me..." McCree mumbled, his brows furrowed as he pulled out the wanted poster once more to gaze at it, see what other clues he could find in its writing. There was something he was missing, he just couldn't figure out what it was quite yet.

_Approach with caution. Intentional murder. Disturbing the peace. Disruption of justice._

The doctor had to be running from somewhere that was quiet, a place that wouldn't notice or talk if horrible things happened there. There was one last address on the back of the slip, one he was hoping he wouldn't have to visit; however, it seemed more likely that it was his only option, his only choice.

 

* * *

 

The village was a small place just outside of Route 66, a strange place for operation especially that of a medic but then again... Route 66 was a popular place for troublemakers, he would know that better than anyone else. He knew he had been to the area before, he was no stranger to this village and he tilted his hat down purposefully just in case any familiar faces decided to show themselves or have himself recognized. The last thing he needed was to be caught on the bounty and get into something that would only manage to impede him in his endeavors.

The aim was to be quick. Get in and then out, nothing more, nothing less.

Coming upon the small village square with a circular fountain that wasn't in use any longer situated in the middle, he reached out and caught a woman by her elbow that was standing near, making her yelp unconsciously, turning furiously on him. She seemed irritated at his intrusion and glared up at him although she couldn't see his face. 

"Relax, ma'am, ain't here t' hurt ya." He started in a hushed voice, drawing her closer to him so she'd be able to hear him better, his lips almost at her ears.

She was trembling in his grip, he could feel it clear as day but he didn't let go or loosen his grip, he kept her steady. "What... What d'ya want from me then?" She asked, not wanting to draw too much attention to the pair of them unless things went south real quick.

"Like I say, ain't gonna hurt ya, jus' needin' some information I believe ya might have." He explained, his voice calm and collected as he spoke. He wouldn't bring out the bounty paper unless necessary unless he didn't receive the information and she kept it in check. It was something he didn't want to have to resort to but would if it was completely needed.

"Then what?" The woman asked, trying to break his grip for a moment though soon realizing that it would be in vain as he held her fast against him.

The cowboy looked down, voice coming out as a whisper, speaking once more to her. "Ya got any medics 'round 'ere?" He mumbled, wondering what kind of medic would even want to work in a dusty place like this. What would be in it for them? He supposed it was a place that locals wouldn't bat an eye if someone went missing from their town and assumably that's just the way the doctor wanted it. He had no way of telling although it seemed the most likely of explanations. Still, being back made a shiver run down his spine, it didn't feel right being back.

Her eyes widened in mild shock, she had expected... Well, not that. She hadn't expected this dangerous, rough man to just be seeking out a medic especially with the gun that was holstered at his side. Her hand lifted and she pointed east, her fingers trembling as she did so. She couldn't bring herself to look at the man nor say more than was needed to him. She had to keep her and her own safe. "East, one medic, it's a tent ways out yonder." She told him quickly and briefly, refusing to make eye contact.

His business was none of her own.

McCree seemed satisfied with that answer and let her go. His hand reached up to the brim of his hat, tipping it down and mumbling thanks before heading off in the direction of the tent, leaving the woman to stare at him dumbly.

 

* * *

 

He arrived at the tent just as the sun was setting, allowing a stream of colors to fall over the fabric of the poorly crafted and set up tent. It didn't look like much, especially to run a medical area in. In fact, he couldn't imagine anyone patient enough to run that kind of business from a place as insufficient as that. How was the doctor sabotaging operations from a place like this? Surely there was some mistake, he refused to believe that this was all. It felt wrong to him, something didn't seem right; however, this was his last lead and he'd be damned if he didn't at least check it out. Still, he had to follow all the precautions he did at the other addresses.

His hand removed the gun from its holster, holding it steady in his grasp. His heart was racing which was unusual, to say the least for the gunslinger. The combination of being back like this and for a reason that fit so perfectly... It made him nervous in one way or another. Taking a deep break, he lifted the fabric of the ratty tent, pulling it to the side before letting it fall back in place, concealing and snuffing out any light that had briefly made its way in.

Taking a deep breath in, he lifted the fabric of the ratty tent, pulling it to the side before letting it fall back in place, concealing and snuffing out any light that had briefly made its way in from the outside.

The tent sure wasn't much just like he had expected. There was a table set up in the middle of the room with a few tables around the sides of the tent scattered with paper and other medical tools. A tray sat near the examination table with different tools on it that McCree faintly recognized from his days at Overwatch and so many hours spent in the office of Angela Ziegler, a woman he used to know all too well and still ached dearly for.

The only light that illuminated the room was from a small lantern set up on one of the tables that were pushed to the side. A silhouette was framed beside it, one that he couldn't make out entirely but certainly didn't need to. It didn't matter in the grand scheme of things if this was the person that he was hunting, if this was his bounty.

Despite the mess of papers and tools and work, it seemed organized in a way as though the person carefully went through it and everything had a place whether it was for records or stray pieces of paper. They knew the way around their own system and that was all that mattered. It seemed... Surreal to McCree being in this place. It reminded him so much of his old days and it struck a cord in him.

The person held up a delicate hand, telling McCree to wait a moment in the most polite way possible although he had other ideas in mind. Swiftly, he moved behind them, lifting his peacekeeper and holding it to the back of their head, clicking to load the gun to establish the threat he posed. From this angle, he could make out faint features despite the shotty source of light that filled the tent. Blond hair pulled up neatly at the back into a ponytail, a white, pristine doctor's coat draped over the shoulders and it was a clearly feminine body figure. It reminded him of one that he had once known in the most intimate of ways.

He always gave his bounties the decency to be able to look death in the eye and say any last words that they might want to get out before their life is taken. He wasn't a savage, he was just and right. It was only pleasantry to offer them the dignity to do so. He was never rash about his murders, he was fair to his targets. One bullet was all it would take, just one and yet McCree remained fair, giving a good chance to anyone that came unluckily into his path.

For a moment he was shell shocked when he made out the features of the woman, too stunned to move as it looked almost just like... It couldn't be. He took a deep breath, seeing the woman stiffen from the metal of his gun pressed hard against her head.

He refused to believe his initial thoughts because it couldn't be, it just couldn't. She was better than what he had been told. Out of all people he had come across in his life, her name was the least likely he would be receiving a bounty for so it couldn't be real, right? 

It was an uncanny coincidence.

Slowly, her hands raised in the air in defense, her body shaking with nerves. "I do not have anything of interest here." She started to say, refusing to look at who her intruder was, not yet. "I have nothing to give."

At hearing her voice, McCree froze completely now.

No, it wasn't a coincidence.

"Turn 'round." He commanded, forcing his slightly quivering voice low, trying to be unrecognizable. He took the gun off her head, keeping it trained on her but allowing her enough space to turn around and look at him before letting the cool metal touch her forehead.

Innocent blue eyes stared at his own, widening as soon as she took him in. Her mouth parted and she whispered his name briefly. "Jesse McCree... I never thought..." She trailed off, soon remembering the gun that was pressed back against her forehead, the threat still all too real. The metal made her feel uncomfortable and she shifted with uncertainty, biting her lip and awaiting his next action.

The cowboy's hand was shaking, trembling under her gaze and becoming unsteady. "Angie?" He whispered.

He slowly started to remove the revolver from her skin, dissolving the threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kind of feedback is highly appreciated and motivating! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Neither of them could process what they were seeing, he couldn't believe it was her, she couldn't believe it was him. The revolver hung limply at the cowboy's side and his eyes were shining wet with the signs of tears. The medic's expression near mirrored his, her lips pressed tight together, trying her best to stay collected and failing to do so. The image of him was blurred by her own forming tears.

The silence between the two of them filled the empty spaces of the medical tent like a blanket, the cold metal of his gun felt like a sting for what he had just been about to do. Jesse McCree had almost taken the life of someone he valued like no other. Although they claim they had both come to accept the past and the fact they had moved on, neither had done so.

He stood, staring at the woman he had dedicated a great deal of his life to, one that he had protected both on and off the battlefield. She had been the most positive thing in his life, his biggest supporter, the person who had rallied behind him through thick and thin.

And here he was, about to put a bullet through her head, about to end her life.

Neither moved an inch now as they stared at each other in awe and shock. Who knew she would be the one he was sent to find? How had it even been her? The proposition was a sham.

The gunslinger couldn't manage to say anything, he also wasn't about to take that shot, no, he had already chosen not to do so. Faintly, he could feel his hands shaking, trembling under the memories that came rushing back just at the sight of her and that was just it, she was still herself after all of these years. Sure she had aged some and she looked much more exhausted than ever but she was herself first and foremost, the woman that he had loved all those years ago and continued to despite everything.

All Angela could do was stare at the man that had invaded her medical tent, who had oh so suddenly came back into her life when she believed she wouldn't see him again. This was the man that had looked after her as much as she had for him. All the late nights up he had convinced her to sleep or had stayed with her to keep her company, the one that gave her hope through every failure, who gave her everything she could have asked for and encouraged her to keep saving lives no matter what, to keep spreading the good in her.

Was he still the same man he was?

With the barrel of his revolver previously pointed at her, she couldn't exactly be sure. Although seeing him retreat, his hand limp and shaking, she still held faith in him just as she always had.

Jesse McCree was the one thing that Angela would never falter on, she knew him as well as she knew herself.

"Jesse?" Despite that her throat felt like it was about to close, she managed to spit out his name. Her voice was soft, almost angelic as McCree would describe it. She could feel tears dripping down her cheeks and imagined how much of a wreck she must look like all of a sudden but that was the least of her worries currently. Besides, he looked the exact same as she did. "How are you... How did you get here? Why?"

It was hard finding the right words to use to him, nothing felt appropriate to say and a clear look of confusion was written across her features. The doctor had never felt so many conflicting feelings at the same time, it was an entirely different experience and she wasn't particularly sure if she liked it or not. In truth, it scared her, it made her shake.

"It don't matter a bit, Angie." McCree said suddenly, that would be a story for another time. Right now, he didn't want to focus on that or alarm her in the slightest. It didn't matter, she was safe and he'd make damn sure of it, he could only be relieved that he was the one that took the proposition and not another vigilante. Things could have been different, so much more different.

Without hesitation, McCree holstered his revolver finally and he noticed Angela let out the breath that she had been holding in. The threat was gone even though she knew he would never hurt her, he had never been able to anyway.

Angela watched as he took a few steps toward her, his pace one that said he was a man on a mission. The next thing she knew, his arms were around her, pulling her into his embrace and holding her almost painfully close. She could feel his fists clench in her shirt, keeping her as close as he possibly could. To him, she fit perfectly against his body, they both belonged there.

Having her against him allowed him to relax, she could feel his muscles shifting and releasing as her own hands slid around his back.

"I ain't lettin' you go again..." He mustered out through his tear stained face, pressing his head in the crook of her shoulder. It felt so right to be like this and he could only hope that she wouldn't push him away or reject him.

Angela just melted into his arms, fitting snugly against him and closing her eyes. One hand moved to the back of his head, finding purchase in his disheveled hair, the other resting against his back and moving in slow circles. Neither of them could help crying, there was certainly no harm in indulging in one another at least a bit. Despite the tight, firm hold he had on her, she didn't mind it one bit. If anything it only allowed her to feel more at ease. "I will not be letting you go either, Jesse. I still need to know, how did you find me?"

Although the last few years had certainly been fulfilling, it had been hard without him there and vice versa. They had both been off doing their own thing; however, it looked as if fate had different plans for both of them now. It was a fate neither of them would resist.

His expression turned to one of hurt and hesitancy, debating on telling her, he was only thankful that she wasn't able to see how he looked right now. He knew there wasn't much of a choice. "I got a proposition on ye, been searchin' fer ya fer weeks..."

The medic's body suddenly tensed under his once more at hearing the words that she dreaded. Why else would he have been in her tent with a gun poised to end her life? It was an answer staring her right in the face and she hadn't even concluded it.

"Relax, darlin', I ain't gonna hurt ya and neither is anyone else," McCree reassured his angel, rubbing her back to try getting her to calm down once more and feel safer with him. "Don't ye worry, I gotta plan, that person ain't gonna see the light'a day much longer."

A frown overcame her features, her body stiff as she deciphered the implications of his words. She knew exactly what he meant and she wasn't fond of it one bit. "Jesse, you have to let it go, they are not worth your time or bullets." She started, she didn't want him to get trapped in something he couldn't get out of. Besides, it was about time he learned to forgive and forget. "Do me a favor, please?"

The man grunted, a clear sign of irritation at her decision. "An' what's that?" He asked, she could hear him gritting his teeth at this point.

"Forgive them, do that for me." She whispered, her finger running down his spine gently and slowly, her own body relaxing once more.

He sighed, she knew he didn't like it; however, it had to be done. "Fer ya... I'll let it go this time..." He said slowly, carefully picking out his words. It was hard for him to do but for her, he would do anything.

"I am proud of you, Jesse." She offered him in response, clearly pleased with his acceptance in the matter. That was one less thing to worry about, she had to keep him safe as well after all.

With great reluctance, they finally broke their hug so they could get a better look at one another. Her hand stayed on McCree's shoulder and his own found itself settled against her waist. After a moment or two, he brought his fingers up to wipe away the tears that were now attempting to dry on her skin, he wanted to make her feel all better. He would do whatever possible to make her happy again. "Ya still been a savior fer everyone, huh?" He remarked with a small smile in her direction. It filled him with an immense happiness that she had continued to assist and help those that needed it. "M'angel... Looks like yer savin' others just like you did me."

In his own opinion, she always seemed to find the light in others, no matter who they were or what they were like.

"It is what I do best, is it not?" She remarked, tossing him a playful smirk, her breathing had begun to regulate back to normal, her heart beat as well.

His fingers stopped at her chin, tilting her head up to be closer to his, making it so their bodies were pressed together. "It ain't the only thing ye do best, I love ye, Angie." He mumbled, allowing his lips to find hers in the dim lit atmosphere of the medical tent. There was a lonely feel in how empty it was, only scattered with traces of medical related items save for the small bed at the back. Had she even kept anything of her own since relocating here?

He didn't know it at the time; however, there was one thing of her own that she had kept. It was a photo of the two of them, something she treasured like no other and wasn't able to part with.

Her hand found itself pressed against his neck, bringing him closer, tasting his lips on hers and finding herself needing more of him. How long had it been? How long since she saw him? How long since they touched?

She ached for him just as much as he did for her, it was almost painful.

They broke the kiss, both breathing heavily, trying to find themselves once more. As McCree began to lean toward her again, about to touch her once more, Angela's hand came up to stop him. "I love you too but Jesse... I still have things to attend to..." She started though she was reluctant to even say that much. "I have so much work..."

His angel was the same as always and it made him grin.

"Can't it wait a bit? Ye always did work too much." His voice came out breathy, just looking at her he could tell clearly that she didn't want to stop and neither did he. "Don't ya think we deserve this much? So... How about we get reacquainted?"

"Maybe that would not be so bad..." Angela whispered, a fond smile touching her lips, she really didn't need that much convincing at this point. It was good to have him back, there was no doubt about that much.

She pried herself away from him, her hand reaching to diminish the lantern's glow, casting the tent into darkness with only the last bit of sunset left to illuminate. She took the cowboy's hand, leading him to the back of the tent silently, maneuvering between the tables and examination beds she had set up for her work.

They had a long night to go after reuniting and a lot of lost time to make up for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for such a long hiatus on this. I've felt extremely unmotivated and inspired lately to write and it's just been a struggle trying to pick up the pieces again. Either way, I hope this isn't too horrible of quality as I tried as best I could to get writing and kick myself back into gear.
> 
> Any kind of feedback is highly appreciated and motivating! Thank you for reading!


End file.
